Retour
by Egauli
Summary: Un an depuis la bataille des ColorKing; Un an depuis la mort des rois rouge et blanc; Un an depuis la disparition de Shiro. Un an d'attente. Une année dont chaque seconde s'écoule avec une lenteur douloureuse, et l'espoir qui s'amenuise petit à petit, comme un fil sur lequel on a trop tiré.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire se situe après la fin de l'anime. J'ai la flemme de faire un commentaire que personne ne lira.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kuro soupira lourdement en observant la neige qui chutait doucement par la fenêtre de son bureau. C'était bientôt le nouvel an, et cela faisait presque un an.  
Presque un an que le roi blanc était mort.  
Et que le roi d'argent avait disparu.

- Neko, on y va ! lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le chat miaula de contentement et sauta sur son épaule.

Disparu parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était mort. C'était le roi d'argent après tout, immortel, non ? Alors il n'était surement pas mort : il n'avait juste… pas encore trouvé le moyen de revenir…

Kuro ferma un instant les yeux, refluant la vague de douleur dans sa poitrine. Plus les mois passaient, plus il avait du mal à se convaincre que Shiro était encore vivant… Leur roi… à lui et à Neko… Quelle que soit la situation, ça, au moins, ne changerait jamais.

Saluant froidement ses collègues, le brun sortit enfin dans l'air froid de décembre, ouvrant le parapluie rouge de Shiro pour se protéger des flocons. Après la bataille des quatre rois, le Scepter 4 l'avait approché, pour lui proposer de faire partie du clan bleu. Il avait décliné l'offre, refusant d'abandonner son allégeance à Shiro, mais avait fini par accepter de travailler avec eux. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il gagne sa vie, et il ne voulait pas quitter la ville où le roi d'argent avait disparu.

Evidemment, Neko avait insistée pour rester avec lui.  
Il n'avait pas tellement protesté, non plus. Juste suffisamment pour qu'elle promette de porter des habits.  
Inutile de dire que la promesse avait été oubliée moins d'une semaine plus tard.

Cela faisait donc un an qu'ils attendaient. Un an qu'ils attendaient que leur roi immortel fasse de nouveau une apparition.

Kuro ferma un instant les yeux. L'attente était douloureuse.

* * *

La soirée fut calme. Etrangement, passés les premières semaines où il devait constamment se retenir de ne pas étrangler la stain, ils avaient réussis à plutôt bien cohabiter, et le brun s'était parfois surpris à réconforter le chat qui pleurait après Shiro. Ils avaient finis par s'habituer l'un à l'autre, partageant leur douleur comme d'autres partagent un repas, respirant le même air de solitude, d'ignorance, d'attente.

* * *

Kuro se leva, comme tous les jours, refaisant les mêmes gestes machinaux : se laver, s'habiller, faire le repas, réveiller Neko, la faire manger avec lui, obliger cet insupportable chat à s'occuper un minimum de son hygiène pendant qu'il préparait les bentos pour le midi.  
Mais le tout avec un étrange malaise qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Ce n'est qu'en dépliant le parapluie rouge pour se prémunir des lourds flocons de neige qu'il comprit.  
C'était aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, cela ferais un an qu'Isana Yashiro était potentiellement mort.

Il s'arrêta un instant, observant les gens passer devant lui sans réagir. Il avait brusquement l'envie stupide de retourner dans son lit et de faire comme si cette journée n'avait jamais commencée. Il avait l'impression que son torse était écrasé par un poids immense, qui l'empêchait de respirer sans le ressentir douloureusement.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose tirer sur sa manche.

- Kuro… Shiro va revenir. Lui affirma Neko malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu se transformer, et elle n'était même pas toute nue ! Kuro s'autorisa un petit sourire et essuya les larmes de son amie.

- Il a intérêt.

La stain eut un petit rire brisé, et essuya vigoureusement ses larmes.

- Et quand il reviendra, on fera une grande fête ! Et il sera obligé d'acheter à Neko du poisson ! Et aussi…

Apaisé, le jeune homme suivit la chatte, se dirigeant vers son lieu de travail.

Oh oui, Shiro avait intérêt à revenir ! Il ne lui permettra de l'avoir quitté avec un si stupide sourire !

* * *

- Yatogami-kun, tu es convoqué par son excellence, l'informa le lieutenant à la pause de midi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a pas donné de motif, mais tu dois y passer durant l'après-midi, donc tu as ton congé pour la journée.

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement devant sa supérieure.

- Merci, je m'y rends de ce pas.

Plutôt étonné – ce n'était pas très courant d'être convoqué par le plus influent des rois colorés – il s'empressa de rattraper Neko qui se baladait encore sur le toit – une mauvaise habitude héritée de Shiro, surement – pour la prévenir qu'elle devrait rentrer sans lui.

- Entre, Yatogami Kuroh.

Il obéit et s'inclina devant le roi d'or. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, mais même à cinq mètres de lui, le brun pouvait sentir sa puissance. Et puis cet homme avait, après tout, été le meilleur ami d'Adolf Weismann, il pouvait donc sans doute lui faire confiance.

- Allons, redresse-toi mon garçon. Il n'y pas besoin de ce genre de formalité entre nous.

Kuro se redressa, restant silencieux toute en fixant le vieil homme dans les yeux.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, après un an, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme hocha lentement de la tête, pas sur de savoir où l'ancien commandant voulait en venir.

- Le corps de cet homme a disparu ce matin.

L'œil du plus jeune s'agrandit quand il comprit le sens des paroles du vieil homme.

- Il a laissé ceci, je suppose que ça t'ai destiné.

Un papier vola jusqu'à Kuro, et il le récupéra avec empressement, pressé de lire le message inscrit dessus.

« J'ai menti.  
XP »

Il jeta un regard hagard au roi doré qui lui répondit par un sourire lasse, avec cependant une pointe d'amusement au fond des yeux.

- Vas-y, et botte lui les fesses de ma part.

Il n'attendit pas plus, en quelque minute, il était en bas de la tour, courant pour rattraper le premier transport qui l'amènerait dans le quartier marchand, où il avait pour la première fois rencontré Shiro, et ses ridicules petits mensonges. A bout de souffle, il réussit à entrer de justesse dans une rame.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner, s'attirant les regards agacés de la plèbe autour de lui. Un an… un an, et Shiro était de retour ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette note ridicule, d'abord ? On avait pas idée de laisser des messages aussi vagues, que seul lui pourrait…

Oh.  
Shiro avait laissé ce message uniquement pour lui.  
Kuro _s'interdit_ de rougir.

Il n'eut de toute façon pas besoin de s'appesantir sur le sujet, puisqu'il arrivait enfin à destination.  
Il sortit comme une fusée du métro, se préoccupant à peine des deux trois personnes qu'il avait bousculé.

Quel immeuble était-ce déjà ? Il se rappelait de l'immense écran en face d'eux, mais il y en avait tellement ici… Lequel ?! Frénétiquement, il tenta de se repérer, avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait : il suffisait maintenant de monter dessus. Il songea un instant à utiliser sa main immatérielle mais il y avait trop de…

Kuro sursauta quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Fébrile, il décrocha, prêt à engueuler Neko – qui d'autre ? – pour le déranger dans un moment pareil.

- Hey.

Le jeune homme voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Il y avait dans cette voix cette douceur inimitable avec un soupçon de moquerie… peut-être un peu plus grave, mais si semblable…

Kuro tourna lentement sur lui-même, cherchant des yeux Shiro qui n'était surement pas très loin. Il repéra immédiatement des cheveux argentés…  
Et longs.  
Il retint son souffle. L'homme était plus grand que Shiro, et presque aussi grand que lui. Et ses traits étaient différents, plus adultes, peut-être. Ses longs cheveux tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules et lui descendait jusqu'au creux des reins, mais son expression était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait toujours connu.

Lentement, il descendit son bras et interrompit l'appel, pour marcher vers Shiro. Il voulait courir mais il n'osait pas le faire, il arrivait à peine à avancer. L'homme aux cheveux blancs le regardait avancer, sans bouger, un sourire presque triste sur le visage.

Cela sembla prendre un temps infini pour qu'ils se retrouvent enfin face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Salut, murmura Shiro.

Et il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, Kuro.

- Hn.

Un peu gêné, le brun referma ses bras sur son ami. Même s'il avait déjà tenu Shiro dans ses bras, il ne l'avait jamais réellement enlacé. C'était une sensation plus chaleureuse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé : il sentait les mains de son ami qui s'agrippaient fermement à sa veste, ses cheveux, doux et frais, qui glissaient entre ses doigts comme de la soie, sa tête qui pesait sur son corps, à mi-chemin entre sa poitrine et son épaule, leur léger tremblement à tout les deux.

- Ma femme est toujours aussi bonne en cuisine ? lança le plus petit, d'une voix un peu cassée

- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme _ça_.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés rit, puis remonta la tête vers lui.

- Désolé…

Il se rapprocha encore, son souffle laissant un peu de chaleur sur le visage de Kuro. Celui-ci comprit soudain la finalité de ces évènements. Et que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il en avait même envie. Pire, il en avait eu envie depuis qu'il avait rencontré Shiro.

- Je promets de recommencer. Murmura le roi d'argent, avant de briser la dernière distance entre eux deux pour l'embrasser.

* * *

*** je pense que la référence avec le mot de Shiro, dans le tout premier épisode, ne vous aura pas échappé. J'ai cherché un truc moins débile... mais j'ai pas trouvé ^^'. désolé pour le smiley, je sais à quel point ça fait atrocement moche.**

* * *

**Je pense faire au moins un autre OS, à la suite, rien que pour laisser Shiro expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que là on ne comprend pas grand chose, je crois...**  
**Et peut-être avec un petit MisakixSaruhiko ;)**

* * *

**Imaginez que les auteurs sont des machines à écrire dont le carburant sont des reviews!**

**A plus.**

**17/06/2013  
****23:04 : légère correction, sur la fin  
23:27 : bon ok, j'ai encore recorrigé... (pas de commentaire!)**


End file.
